Una peligrosa obsesión (TomaxUkyo)
by YandereToma
Summary: Ukyo había fracasado. Su última oportunidad de volver a estar con ella, se había ido. Pero, no contaba con que Orion y Niru le propusieran algo más…interesante. ( 18) Yaoi, Lemon, sadismo, sadomasoquismo, romance, tragedia, suspenso, algo de comedia.
1. Antes de empezar

¡Hola! Este es mi primer FF subido. Me encantan las parejas raras, y hoy les presento mi favorita de Amnesia: TomaxUkyo.

Una breve explicación de porqué me gusta esta pareja: Simplemente porque ambos son retorcidos por dentro. Y amo lo retorcido xD

Ah, antes de que empecemos, les voy a explicar sobre lo que va a haber en el fic. Como ya sabrán por la descripción, hay sadismo y sadomasoquismo. Este último es aceptado por ambas partes, pero en el caso del sadismo, es solo para beneficio de uno. Si no saben, aquí pueden leer un poco de que se trata...

_"Los actos sádicos pueden involucrar actividades que indican el dominio sobre la víctima: obligarla a arrastrarse, encerrarla en una jaula, inmovilizarla físicamente con cadenas, sogas o esposas, tenerla atada con los ojos vendados, darle una paliza (pegarle, golpearla, azotarla de distintas maneras), pincharla, morderla, quemarla con cigarrillos, aplicarle descargas eléctricas con una picana, violarla, cortarla, intentar estrangularla para dejarla sin respiración sin llegar a matarla, torturarla de todas maneras, mutilarla. Algunos sádicos llegan a matar a la víctima y a otros les alcanza sólo con humillarla."_

Asi que, ya saben lo que pueden llegar a leer a continuación, es bajo su propio riesgo. Ojala les guste.


	2. Epílogo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Derechos a sus respectivos autores: Otomate Games e Ideas Factory.**

* * *

25 de agosto. Un día lluvioso y gris. Se encontraba en la universidad de la ciudad, observando. Observaba el cuerpo ya muerto de una joven; ojos cerrados, sus labios levemente separados, formando una sonrisa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su muerte, a asesinarla, o a verla morir de mil maneras distintas…pero esta vez, fue diferente. Ella había intentado detenerlo, puso su vida en riesgo por la suya, algo que no había sucedido antes. Quitó el cuchillo de su pecho, y la sangre comenzaba a pintar el vestido de un ligero tono carmín. Era la última oportunidad que tenía de estar con ella, con su amada. Seguir vivo no significaba nada para él si no la tenía, pero el hecho de que aunque en este mundo, él fuera un extraño y se haya arriesgado así, lo hacía ligeramente feliz. Lágrimas inconscientes brotaron de sus ojos, y corrían por sus mejillas. Él no debería estar así, hizo lo que pudo, ¿verdad? Pero podría haber hecho más. Una batalla interna se liberaba entre sus pensamientos, hasta que una tenue luz comenzó a brillar e iluminaba el lugar. Se quedó quieto, sin entender nada; y cuando quiso reaccionar, se encontraba en medio de la nada.

-Ukyo- Una voz bastante familiar lo llamó.

-Niru…

Miró hacia adelante, y se encontró con el espíritu. Y a su lado, uno más pequeño, Orion. Ambos lo miraban, y extrañamente, sonreían. Ukyo quedó desconcertado por tal acción, que automáticamente calló de rodillas sobre aquel suelo blanco, e inclinándose hacia adelante, no tuvo otra palabra más que decir que "Lo siento".

-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Lo hiciste! – El pequeño giró y sonrió aún más.

-¿Quieres callarte? – Niru golpeó con el puño cerrado a Orion en la cabeza, que con un ligero "Ouch" se fue más hacia atrás y permaneció en silencio, como un niño regañado. –Ukyo, alégrate, todo ha salido bien después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el peliverde, que aún se encontraba en la misma posición.

-Ven conmigo, te explicaré – Posó su mano en el hombro, y lo alentó a que lo siguiera.

En el camino hacia su destino, Niru explicó que había una oportunidad más, que no estaba prevista, debido a la actitud que tuvo Heroine de protegerlo, ya que una pequeña alteración en el espacio-tiempo produjo un breve lapso en el que pudo recordar a su novio. Ahora, podría hacer que ella volviera a la vida, pero esta vez de forma permanente.

-¿A-Acaso eso es posible? – Preguntó Ukyo, con una mezcla de confusión, tristeza y felicidad.

-Sí. Pero tú sabes cómo funciona esto, ¿verdad? Si nosotros podemos concederte algo, deberás realizar una tarea que te designemos para lograr un perfecto balance en el mundo, y no causar un caos, como las otras veces – Explicó el espíritu.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-…-Miró un segundo al joven, serio. Luego, tomó una esfera, donde aparecían pequeños flashbacks del mundo original. Sin decir nada, la estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos – Deberás comenzar de cero- Dijo neutro.

Ukyo quedó paralizado, ¿Comenzar de nuevo? ¿Matarla otra vez? Simplemente la idea de verla sufrir así le desagradaba, pero como confiaba en Niru, y tantas veces lo ayudó, lo dejó hablar.

-Deberás tomar una decisión importante ahora, Ukyo. Te pido que pienses bien antes de contestarme. Puedes hacer dos cosas: Dejar el mundo tal y como está, que ella siga muerta, y tú tener una vida normal…-Hizo una pausa y lo miró, esta vez con un cierto brillo en sus ojos- O puedes hacer que ella viva. Sin riesgos de ser asesinada, ni por ti, ni por el mundo. Que sea feliz, pero tendrás que renunciar a algo importante, y aceptar ciertas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles son esas cosas?

-La más importante: Abandonar tus sentimientos hacia ella, dejarla de amar.

El peliverde se alarmó. ¿Dejarla de amarla así porque sí? Por la única razón por la cual se había metido en esto era justamente por eso, porque la amaba como a nada en todo el mundo, más que a su propia vida. Y ahora… simplemente debería dejar de hacerlo. Pensó un tiempo. Su amor a cambio de la felicidad de ella. Después de todo, lo valía. Valía abandonar algo que había construido por volver a verla sonreír. Lo había decidido, si tenía que dejar de quererla, lo haría.

-Está bien…- Contestó finalmente.

-¿Seguro? –Quiso confirmar el pequeño Orion, que se encontraba a su lado nuevamente.

-Sí –Afirmó algo más seguro- Pero quiero saber, además de eso, qué son esas condiciones que debo aceptar.

-Ya que le permitiste volver a comenzar, deberías decidir con quién debe estar. Ukyo, tú conoces más que nadie a todos los hombres que la acompañaron a lo largo de los mundos, solo tú sabes quién será el indicado para ella.

-¿Indicado?- Era eso. No solo debía abandonar su amor, sino también entregarle a alguno de los que considero "sus rivales" lo más preciado para él. Shin, Ikki, Kent o Toma… Cada uno tenía algo bueno, pero algo malo a su vez.

-Creo…Que debería ser Shin. – Dijo finalmente, convencido por su propia respuesta.

-Como digas –Contestó el espíritu sonriente, que con un movimiento de manos, restauró la esfera que había roto previamente, reemplazando los momentos vividos con Heroine por situaciones totalmente distintas, con Shin. – Lo de la pequeña ya está listo, ahora toca hablar de ti.

-¿De mí? ¿Queda algo más?

-Sí, de ti, y de él- Sabía a lo que se refería cuando hablaba de "él". De su otra personalidad, a la cual tanto detestaba y maldecía por haber interferido con todo.- La tuya será simple. Solo te pido que encuentres a alguien y puedas amar a esa persona tanto como lo hiciste con ella. Tú también deberías comenzar de nuevo, Ukyo.

-P-pero, no seré capaz. Yo...- Antes de continuar, Orion levantó su chillona y alegre voz

-¡Pero nada! Ukyo… Tú dijiste que eras capaz de dejar tu cariño de lado. ¿No lo entiendes? Tus sentimientos por ella se irán completamente cuando entres a este mundo, solo sentirás aprecio, pero no amor. Con eso podrás buscar a alguien. ¡No somos tan malos! ¡Hehe! – Se llevó ambas manos detrás del cuello, y sonrió contento.

-Orion tiene razón, será más fácil si borramos esos sentimientos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y qué hay con respecto a… él?

-Etto…-Orion se escondió detrás de Niru, quien estaba analizando la forma de decirle la tarea de su otro yo.

-Como sabes, hay una existencia de más en el mundo, si es que los dos viven…-Suspiró- No daré rodeos, él deberá asesinar a alguien, pero no puede hacerle daño ni a ella, ni intentar lastimarse a sí mismo.

-Matar… ¡No puede! ¿¡Tendrá libertad de asesinar a cualquier persona así solamente!? – Ukyo se alteró, y comenzó a dolerle mucho la cabeza. Trató de agarrarse fuerte, pero el dolor no cesaba – Claro que lo haré- Su voz se volvió más grave, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro- ¿A cualquiera que yo quiera, eh? ¿Y qué tal a ese pequeñín de atrás?

-¡Wa! – Orion se aferró más fuerte a Niru, haciendo que "Ukyo" soltara una carcajada

-Vamos, ya estoy listo. Ya entendí las reglas, supongo que es justo después de todo. Ese imbécil…- Maldijo por un segundo al idiota de su otro yo, era demasiado sensible.

-Pues, si estás listo, comencemos. – De Niru y el suelo brotaron luces, que comenzaron a iluminar cada vez más, similar a cuando se encontraba en la universidad hace unos momentos. Luego, una sensación familiar…


	3. Un nuevo mundo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores: Otomate Games e Ideas Factory.**

**Bueno, ahora sí comienza la historia. Como no me gusta llamarle 'Heroine', decidí que por ahora fuese 'Lin'. Asi que si digo ese nombre es por ella. Y sí, señoras y señores, ¡Ya no es muda! xD Disfruten...**

* * *

Se encontraba caminando en una calle demasiado concurrida. La gente corría de acá a allá con bolsos llenos, o con sus hijos sonriendo de oreja a oreja debido a que salían un rato a pasear. Pero, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Y dónde estaba? Frenó bruscamente en medio del tumulto, tratando de buscar con la mirada algo que lo ayudase a reconocer el ambiente. A su derecha, ubicado en una esquina, y decorado rústicamente, un café. Pero no cualquiera, en la cartelera de afuera, con tizas de colores, se leía 'Meido no Hitsuki'. Se abrió paso, y con algo de temor, entró.

-Okaerinasaimase, goshūjin-samAAAAH! –Una joven lo estaba por recibir, cuando un grito agudo brotó de ella -¡Ukyo!

Este, al estar distraído, no noto que la chica se abalanzó sobre él. Su característico traje rojo, sus grandes ojos verdes, y su cabello teñido en las puntas por un chillón rosado. Era ella. Era Lin. Automáticamente correspondió al abrazo, pero fue mucho más fuerte de su parte. Quería tocarla, saber que estaba viva, y que en realidad era ella. No era un sueño… Estaba feliz. Cuando la vio a los ojos, se les dibujo a ambos una amplia sonrisa, pero había algo extraño. No sentía nada. Ese cariño que alguna vez tuvo, que alguna vez lo volvió loco por ella, se había ido. La quería, eso sí, pero no la amaba. 'Tal vez a esto se referían aquellos dos', pensó en su interior.

-U-k-y-o, ¿me estás escuchando? –Preguntó algo refunfuñando

-O-oh, sí. – Contestó algo tartamudeante

-A ver, ¿Qué dije entonces?

-Este… ¿Okaerinasaimase, goshūjin-samAAAAH? –Preguntó sonriendo de manera nerviosa, después de todo no sabía muy bien las cosas que ocurrían en este mundo.

-¡Te equivocas! – Dijo pegándole levemente en el brazo, sin hacerle daño – Quería saber cómo estabas, tonto. Después de todo un mes entero sin ti no es lo mismo – Comenzó a lloriquear

-_Un mes… ¿Qué hice en ese mes? _– Pensó desconcertado. En ese momento, un niño golpeó sin querer su pierna. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Huh? ¿A quién le hablas? – Lin preguntó algo confundida.

-¿Eh? A este pequeño que… ¡AY!- Ahora, el niño golpeó a propósito a Ukyo, que se agarraba fuerte el tobillo

-Tú solo calla y sígueme, ¡Dile que quieres sentarte, mantenla ocupada! – El pequeño le ordenó y le habló como si lo conociera

-Y-yo, me sentaré un rato. ¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua, por favor?

-C-claro, siéntate, ahí regreso – La joven se encamino a la cocina, y le gritó a uno de los que se encontraba allí - ¡KENT, AGUA, AHORA!

-Qué carácter…- Una gotita de sudor brotó de la frente del niño, que se sentó arriba de la mesa- En fin, Ukyo, no seas obvio, solo tú me puedes ver…

-¿Ah? ¿Orion? – Realmente no pudo distinguir bien si era él o no, parecía una persona común y corriente.

-¡Sipi! Vine un segundo a explicarte brevemente algo del pasado de este mundo, veo que tuviste un par de inconvenientes hace un momento, ¿no?

Ukyo asintió, de verdad estaba confundido. Definitivamente la Lin que él conocía hubiese actuado de otra manera. Pero no le molestaba. A continuación, Orion procedió a explicarle la situación de todos: Ukyo conoció a Lin cuando esta tenía 16 años, y él 21. Trabajaba como un joven fotógrafo de la secundaria donde se encontraba, y se hicieron amigos, junto con Shin y Toma, que seguían siendo sus amigos desde la infancia. En cuanto a Ikki y Kent, se conocieron en el café, y tenían buena relación, siendo nuevamente Ukyo el fotógrafo del grupo, y un buen conocido de Waka, el gerente de 'Meido no Hitsuki'. Estuvo ausente durante un mes por una galería de arte, ya que convocaron al peliverde para una sección especial, pero aún espera la respuesta.

-Bueno, eso fue todo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Sí, ahora entiendo un poco más – En ese momento, un ruido de pasos se escuchó aproximándose

-Oh, ya viene. Tendrás que continuar solo desde aquí, pero si necesitas algo encontraré la forma de venir. ¡Suerte! –Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

-Aquí tienes el agua – La colocó en la mesa- ¿Seguro te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias… - Se sonrojó levemente, mientras bebía algo de agua. No parecía tan malo después de todo.

Una pelirosa salió corriendo del vestidor, apresurada a recibir al próximo cliente. La reconoció enseguida, Mine.

-Okaerinasaimase, goshūjin-sa…- Mine fue interrumpida por una mano en su rostro.

-Cállate –Una voz masculina y casi sin emociones cortó la frase de la chica.

-¿¡Acaso ninguna mujer puede terminar de recibir a sus clientes tranquila!? –Salió corriendo, llorando en una forma exagerada, como todo lo que hacía Mine.

-…- El azabache ignoró por completo a su compañera, mientras se aproximaba hacia Ukyo y Lin.

-¿Shin? – Fueron las palabras que se le escaparon de los labios a Ukyo. Si, definitivamente era él.

Caminaba cruzado de brazos, con una mueca de disconformidad, hablando en voz baja y mirando al suelo. Característico de Shin.

-¿Ya volviste?- Le preguntó

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Se señaló a sí mismo.

-Sí, ¿Quién más? Baka –Miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose con la mirada desafiante de Lin. Estaban librando una batalla sin hablar. Hasta que Shin, algo enojado, volvió a hablar – Lo siento, solo me…preo...cu…paba. ¡No puedo hacer esto, preocuparse es trabajo de Toma, no mío! – Se fue dando pasos largos, dirigiéndose a la cocina, su estación de trabajo.

-¡Podrías ser más amable, tonto! – Lin comenzó a perseguirlo, sin antes disculparse con Ukyo- Lo siento, todavía estoy tratando de que se abra más con los demás… ¡Nos vemos! – Y sin más, se fue.

'Supongo que ese era el inconveniente de estar con Shin…' Pensó. Pero no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar de a dos. Estaba contento con la elección que realizó, y no se arrepentía de nada, no sentía tampoco ni una pizca de celos. Sus pensamientos, como siempre, fueron cortados por un chico.

-Ne, Ukyo-san, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Un cliente se acercó despacio. Llevaba un abrigo, similar a los de esos detectives privados, anteojos negros, y cabello del mismo color. Pero, aun cambiando su apariencia de esa forma, el 'Ne' característico lo delató.

-Ikki, hola, me ha ido bien, pero… ¿Qué haces vestido así? –preguntó curioso.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo me haz reconocido? Bah…- Pegó un largo suspiro- Es por esas locas que me siguen a todas partes… ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! – Puso su rostro en la mesa.

Esa era una de las principales razones por la cual no eligió a Ikki, sus fans. Si bien al principio eran chicas normales, la obsesión por sus ojos creció de una manera bastante extraña, hasta llevarlas a cometer actos extremos. Pero él no era un mal chico, tal vez sería diferente de no haber pedido el deseo…

-Oh disculpen…- Una muchacha apareció de la nada – ¿Pueden decirme donde quedan los baños, por favor?

-Ne, al fondo, segunda puert… ¿AH? –En seguida, la clienta le sacó la peluca y los anteojos, dejando al descubierto a un muchacho peliblanco, de ojos celestes con una gama de rosa en el centro.

-¡Kya! ¡Ikki-san está aquí! – Con un grito al mejor estilo fangirl, advirtió a las demás fans de encubierto que se encontraban allí, la posición de Ikki, que al escuchar eso se paralizó totalmente y comenzó a correr, seguido por las locas.

-¡Hey, Ikki, corre a la Nerecha! ¡Haha! – Un chico comenzó a gritarle y a burlarse de él.

-¡No es gracioso, ne! –Al escucharse decir de nuevo eso, se maldijo a sí mismo - ¡Maldito tic! – Y siguió corriendo.

-¿Entienden? Ne-recha. Derecha, pero con Ne. Él dice mucho 'Ne' –Trató de explicarle a todos, incluido a Ukyo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, y no paraba de reír –Uff, que poco sentido del humor tienen aquí. En fin, Ukyo-san, ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Tomaste fotos como me prometiste?

El joven entusiasta se mostró frente a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cabello rubio y ojos carmín, vestido con el típico traje de los meseros del café. Era Toma.

-¿Toma-kun? – preguntó, un poco extrañado

-T-toma-kun… ¿Qué hay con esas formalidades? Llámame Toma, después de todo ya casi van 4 largos años de amistad, eh. – Lo rodeó con su brazo, y miró hacia abajo, recordando viejos tiempos. –O puedes llamarme Toma-Onii-chan…Hehe…- Sonreía de una manera extraña.

-Pero, Toma, tú eres menor que yo.

-¡Nadie quiere llamarme Onii-chan! ¡Ni tú, ni Lin, ni Shin! – Toma se apartó de Ukyo bruscamente y abrazó sus piernas en el suelo. A veces el rubio podía ser exagerado cuando quería.

-Toma. ¿Qué estupideces andas haciendo ahora, baka? – Shin apareció de nuevo en escena, esta vez con un plato en su mano – Ponte a servir esto y déjate de inmadureces.

-Pero…pero…

-¡Ahora! – Levantó su pierna y comenzó a patearlo a lo largo del camino hasta la mesa en cuestión.

Ukyo no pudo evitar reír. Algo que siempre quiso, una sola cosa que según él, era egoísta, era ser amigo de todos los chicos del café. Poder salir o hablar tranquilamente, sin tener que levantarse de la mesa por un 'asunto pendiente', o de la nada decir frases incoherentes y que lo miren de manera extraña. Ahora, por ahí podría tratar de acercarse más a ellos.

Pasó toda la tarde bebiendo un delicioso té de hierbas silvestres, y comiendo unas galletitas caseras preparadas de la mano de la misma Lin. Kent estuvo en la cocina, pero cuando vió a Ukyo, sonrió cálidamente, como dándole la bienvenida desde la distancia. Ikki siguió con las fans, pero de vez en cuando pasaba a preguntarle cómo estaba. Shin y Toma seguían discutiendo acerca del 'Onii-chan', y el rubio siempre terminaba siendo pateado por el azabache de una forma no tan amigable.

A la hora de cerrar, Cada uno se despidió formalmente.

-¡Adiós! – Mine y Sawa contestaron al unísono, parecían gemelas.

-Ne, nos vemos- Ikki hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Ne, ne, ne… ¿Ne? – Toma volvió a burlarse de este.

-¡C-cállate, no es gracioso! ¡Que pares! – El peliblanco se estaba encabronando.

-Ikkyu, se nos hará tarde para organizar los libros, ven. – Lo empujó despacio hacia la dirección de la universidad – Adios- Saludo educadamente Kent.

-Bueno, nosotros nos iremos yendo también, la madre de Shin tiene una importante reunión en casa, y me pidió que lo acompañe… - Lin bajó el tono de voz y les susurró al oído a Toma y Ukyo – No quiere quedarse solo, ¿No es tierno?

-Eso no es cierto, b-baka…- Un ligero tono carmín, al igual que sus ojos, pintaba sus mejillas – Vámonos – La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino, haciendo que Toma y Ukyo quedaran solos.

-Hey, por cierto, ¿Dejaste el equipaje en casa? – Preguntó el rubio.

-C-creo que sí- Contestó algo dudoso.

-Entonces te ayudaré a desempacar – Exclamó, a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba.

-T-toma, está bien, yo puedo solo…-Pero era inútil, no lo estaba escuchando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en su casa. No recordaba que fuera así. Con dos pisos, destacaba un poco más que las demás debido a un colorido jardín con flores de toda clase, y las luces se encontraban encendidas.

-Se ve que dejaste tus cosas antes aquí, lo suponía – Sonrió

-S-sí, supongo…- Algo nervioso, abrió la puerta e hizo pasar al rubio, que parecía extrañamente familiarizado con el ambiente.

* * *

**Muajaja, fin del capítulo. Si les gustó, o piensan que debería agregar algo, dejen un mensaje o comentario. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: Viva Toma y su yanderismo(?)**


	4. Un pequeño corte

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Derechos a sus respectivos autores: Otomate Games e Ideas Factory**

* * *

-Hace mucho que no veníamos juntos, ¿verdad? – Comentó Toma, que se encontraba posando la mirada en las fotos de una estantería no muy alejada de la puerta.

Eran las fotos de la secundaria. Shin, Lin, Toma y Ukyo estaban abrazados, sonriendo, incluso el azabache formaba una mueca de felicidad. El rubio recordaba todo aquello. Siempre quería estar con ellos, y sobre todo cuidarlos; nunca estuvo apartado de nadie mucho tiempo, por eso, cuando se enteró de que su mejor amigo se iría un mes entero, se sintió devastado. De hecho tenía la loca idea de acompañarlo, pero sabía que era una oportunidad para que se hiciera conocido en el área de la fotografía, por eso no insistió. Ahora, quería quedarse aquí un rato para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

-Ukyo, desempacaré las cosas. Tú siéntate y busca algo para la cena, ¿o quieres que te la prepare yo? – Toma dedicó una de sus sonrisas de 'Haré todo con tal de que estés bien'.

Para Ukyo, esto era algo completamente nuevo. Nunca nadie lo había acompañado a su casa, u ofrecido cocinarle. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas junto a alguien, y menos con Toma. Conocía su personalidad a la perfección, no es que esté desconfiando de él ahora, sino que sabía que él era de aquellas personas con las que al principio uno puede entablar una buena amistad, pero cuando se enoja, es peligroso. Más en el mundo donde salía con Lin, no estaba bien mentalmente, sobre todo cuando optó por la jaula. ¿Realmente Toma puede llegar a esos extremos cuando se lo propone? Lo que más le dolía era que justamente, por alguna razón, quería agradarle más a él que a cualquiera de los otros 3. Sentía que lo comprendía en cierta forma, aunque su manera de ver la palabra 'protección' fuese distinta. Pero, ¿cómo podría tratar de comenzar de nuevo sabiendo todo eso? Además...Se habían asesinado mutuamente, en otros mundos, pero lo habían hecho. Toma se sacrificó tanto por Shin como por Lin, y su 'otro yo' lo apuñalo. Luego, en su caso, el rubio se cansó de verlo cerca de su pequeña hermana, y lo envenenó. Así que, sería difícil olvidarse de eso.

-¡Listo! – Exclamó, viniendo con un par de camisetas y pantalones – Ten, ponte más cómodo. Cocinaré algo.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Ukyo subía a su habitación a cambiarse. En menos de 3 minutos, estuvo listo y volvió a bajar.

-Toma, gracias, de verdad – Por primera vez, realmente se sentía como en casa. Sonrió deslumbrante y decidió acompañarlo.

-E-esto…No es nada – Para Toma, esto resultaba completamente extraño. Ukyo solía ser tímido, ¿De dónde sacó esa sonrisa tan…tierna? No importaba, dirigió toda su concentración a la tabla de picar, donde estaba cortando unos frescos tomates, para realizar la salsa de sus famosas pastas.

-Toma, ¿Puedo ayudar? – Preguntó con algo de timidez

-¿Eh? C-claro, sigue cortando las verduras, yo verificaré como está el agua – De inmediato, se movió hacia las hornallas, para comenzar a cocinar.

-¡Ay! ¡Maldición! – Ukyo arrojó el cuchillo, y movió su dedo índice izquierdo, que estaba teñido en rojo, y no solo por el tomate…

-¡Ukyo! ¡Que no junta el pánico!

-_Pero si tú eres el que está gritando…_-Pensó

-Dame el dedo – Le ordenó

-No, ya estoy bien, mira, ya dejó de sangrar – Lo mostró, y se encontraba un poco mejor que antes.

-¡Que me lo des! – Lo sujetó e hizo que acercara el índice a su cara – Por eso no quería que me ayudes, por mi culpa sucedió esto. Pero, siempre fuiste torpe en la cocina, Ukyo… - Sonrió de forma cálida, a medida que sus ojos se encontraban.

Se sintió incómodo, otra de las cosas nuevas que estaba experimentando era estar tan cerca de una persona, casi cara a cara. Los ojos de Toma se encontraban con los suyos, y no se apartaban. Hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

-¿No tienes alguna curita? ¿Vendas? ¿Gasas? ¿O tal vez agua oxigenada?

-N-no, ni sé si hay una farmacia cerca…

-…- Se calló por un segundo, y luego, en un acto completamente repentino e inconsciente, comenzó a colocar pequeños besos en el dedo, y muy de vez en cuando, pasaba su lengua por el pequeño corte, de una forma lenta, y algo provocativa.

-¡Wa! T-T-Toma ¿Qué haces?- Su rostro comenzó a tomar diferentes colores, pero sobre todo rojo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando el rubio en ese momento.

-Heh, como no hay vendas, de alguna forma hay que detener la sangre, ¿no? – Preguntó sonriendo- Solía hacer esto con mis heridas cuando era pequeño, así que ya es costumbre, lo siento – Dijo apartando los labios del dedo de Ukyo, pero realmente no lamentaba lo que había hecho.

Esperen un momento. ¿¡Acaso acababa de insinuársele a su mejor amigo!? No, no, no. Solo estaba… limpiando la herida, no era su culpa que él no tuviese nada con qué hacerlo. Además, son dos hombres, si lo malinterpretó, fue culpa suya. Si, toda la culpa la tenía él…

Giró de repente y se dirigió afuera, hacia la puerta.

-Iré por unas curitas, ¿necesitas algo más? – El rostro de Toma se oscureció de repente, algo que Ukyo notó.

-E-eh, sí. Un par de cosas más… - Al azar, nombró ingredientes. Lo mejor sería que tenga la mente despejada.

-Ok –En forma algo cortante, abrió la puerta, y salió. Ya eran las 21:40, un poco tarde, aunque algunos negocios cercanos seguían abiertos. Necesitaba estar solo, y pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Él aún en su interior se seguía cuestionando sus propios actos.

Mientras tanto, Ukyo seguía limpiado las cosas que derramó por accidente. Toma tenía razón, no era bueno con nada que refiriera a la cocina, o a cocinar. Pero sobre él, ¿Qué demonios con esa actitud? Si algo no era normal, era que hiciera eso. Al menos que… Por ahí en estos años construyeran una amistad lo bastante fuerte como para hacer eso. El peliverde no sabía nada sobre la amistad, ni lo que esta comprendía, por eso se preguntaba si eso era alguna señal de cariño. Obligó al rubio a comprar cosas innecesarias porque conocía ese rostro, y esa mirada. Estaba frustrado, aunque lo que no le quedaba claro era que si era con él o consigo mismo, y sabía que lo único que servía para calmar a Toma, era la soledad y el silencio.

Pasaron 10 minutos. 15.30…Y seguía sin volver. Para matar el tiempo miraba algunos programas, pero se aburría fácilmente. Intentó volver a cocinar, pero pensó que después de lo de hoy, no sería conveniente. Salió afuera, y se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la puerta de entrada de su casa. Apoyó la espala contra una de las barandas, y esperó por él.

Toma había terminado de comprar, se había demorado unos minutos más debido a que ayudó a una anciana a cruzar la calle, y el hecho que le costaba elegir qué clase de curita sería más conveniente para la piel de Ukyo; pero lo que más lo distrajo fue el gran parque que se encontraba al frente del mercado. Grandes árboles de cerezos dejaban hojas en las calles, haciendo que todo pareciera mágicamente rosado. Y se acordó de la promesa que él le hizo…

"_Algún día le sacaré fotos a los cerezos, ¡los que tanto te gustan!"_

Sonrió. No habían pasado ni horas desde que le contó eso, y apareció con una foto de este mismo parque. La había guardado, de hecho, la llevaba consigo siempre en su bolsillo, como ahora. Son esas clases de pequeños actos que lograban que Toma se encariñe aún más con él. Decidió volver, ya eran casi las 22:45. Cargaba con las bolsas llenas de todo lo que le había pedido, e incluso algún que otro dulce de sorpresa, por si tenía ganas de comer. Cruzó un par de calles y ya se encontraba ahí, y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Ukyo, dormido en medio de las escaleras. ¿Cómo era tan negligente de dormir afuera, con el frío que hacía? Suspiró. Dejó las bolsas a un costado, y abrió despacio la puerta. Con algo de fuerza, logró cargar a Ukyo en brazos, y llevarlo hasta la cama, por lo menos la de planta baja. Organizó las compras en las alacenas, y volvió a comprobar su estado. Tenía realmente el sueño pesado: Se encontraba acurrucado entre las sábanas, con los labios semi abiertos, soltando leves soplidos de vez en cuando, con una expresión pacífica en su rostro. Toma también estaba cansado, y, aunque la idea de que se vaya a acostar sin cenar no le agradaba mucho, admitía que debía dormir después del viaje de regreso.

Acomodó unos mechones verdes rebeldes, y los colocó detrás de su oreja. Lo observó por unos segundos, y se acomodó junto a él, pero sobre las sábanas. Solo quería descansar el cuerpo, ya se levantaría pronto. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a caer, junto con Ukyo, en un profundo sueño.


	5. Lo que hace el alcohol

**Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces. Derechos a sus respectivos autores: Otomate Games e Ideas Factory.**

**ADVERTENCIA/WARNING: Este capítulo contiene algo de lemmon (Según yo fue algo muy suave) y de hecho, es solo el 15% de todo lo que va a haber. (+18)**

**Lean bajo su propio riesgo, y recuerden, esto es YAOI (Relación HombrexHombre)**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un ligero tintineo sobresaltó a Toma. Se percató de que, para sorpresa suya, se había quedado dormido en menos de un minuto. Y no solo eso, sino que también estaba abrazando a su amigo de una forma no tan convencional; rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, y apoyaba ligeramente sus labios en la parte trasera del cuello del peliverde. Se despegó de él, aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo, y se concentró en buscar ese maldito celular. Encontró primero el de Ukyo, que era justamente el que estaba sonando. Atendió, total, era solo una llamada, no creyó que se enojaría.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, si, ¿Ukyo-san? – La voz de un hombre mayor, con un leve acento francés, se escuchó

-N-no, en este momento se encuentra ocupado, pero puedo trasmitirle el mensaje si lo desea – Contestó cortesmente

-Oh, ¡veo que ya ha conseguido un asistente! – Exclamó alegre- Bien, soy uno de los jueces de la Galería de Arte de Francia, a la cual asistió el señor. Queríamos informarle que sus notas fueron satisfactorias y que tendrá un sector exclusivo en el área de fotografía para presentar sus obras. ¡Felicidades!

Toma casi suelta el móvil. No podía creer. Ukyo consiguió una exposición, y no en cualquier lado, ¡En Francia, la tierra del arte y las oportunidades de triunfar! Se percató de que aún seguía hablando, y trató de recobrar la compostura.

-¿Aló, aló? _¡Saleté!_ – Comenzó a exclamar enojado, diciendo frases en su idioma

-¡A-aquí estoy, señor! Claro que le avisaré, se alegrará mucho

_-¡Oui, magnifique! _Oh, el vuelo sale mañana a la mañana. Serán dos pasajes, y se hospedarán en el mejor hotel de París – El rubio repitió esta frase en su mente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

-Espere, ¿dijo 'hospedarán'?- Preguntó

-Pues claro. Tú, que eres el asistente, deberás mantenerlo vigilado y ayudarle a organizar sus planes. Pero si no quieres, puede ir solo. Aquí hay amplia gama de expertos en el tema.

-¡No! – Elevó un poco su tono de voz, y al notarlo, volvió a la normalidad- Quiero decir, será un placer ayudar a Ukyo en el viaje.

-Entonces todo listo, señor…- Hizo una pausa, esperando que contestara su nombre.

-Oh, lo siento. Me llamo Toma –En su interior quiso golpearse en la cabeza, ¿por qué no le dijo su nombre desde un principio?

-Señor Toma, nos veremos allí. _Adieu _–Y sin más, colgó.

El rubio se sentó un momento, tratando de organizar los pensamientos en su mente: Viaje a París, ser el asistente personal de Ukyo…Y sobre todo el hecho de que casi pierde contra un montón de idiotas que querían llevarlo también. No sabía cómo asistir a un fotógrafo que iba a exponer una galería ni nada, pero prefería ir él antes de que cualquiera se aproveche de su personalidad infantil y crédula.

-Toma, ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? – Preguntó Ukyo, que venía desde la habitación fregándose los ojos, que aún seguían ligeramente 'achinados' por el sueño.

-O-oh, ¡No es nada! –Dejó el móvil sobre la cómoda y se levantó – Ve a arreglarte mientras preparo el desayuno, tenemos que hablar –Añadió en un tono serio.

-Bueno- Algo torpe, se dirigió al baño para despertarse. Pero, un segundo, ¿cómo hizo para pasar de estar afuera a en una cama, adentro?

El rubio volvió a manejar hábilmente los utesillos de cocina, esta vez para cocinar unos panqueques con miel y canela, algo de jugo de naranja exprimido y té con leche. 'Digno de reyes' comentó para sí mismo, orgulloso de sus habilidades. Ukyo corrió hacia donde estaba Toma y se sentó en la silla más cercana a él.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Exclamó cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una expresión de disconformidad

-Oye, oye, despacio, ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Pero verlo así le agradaba bastante.

-Ya sabes, ayer te fuiste a comprar, y…- Miró hacia otra parte- Te esperé.

-¿Estabas preocupado? –Toma también se cruzó de brazos, mientras se apoyaba contra la mesada.

-C-claro que sí, solo… ¿Huh?-El rubio interrumpió sus palabras colocando una mano en su cabello, y despeinándolo, añadió:

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Lo lamento – Sonrió y depositó un leve beso en su frente, como lo hacía de costumbre con Lin, y muy pocas veces con Shin, cuando realmente se encontraba deprimido.

-…- Ukyo miró hacia el suelo, con su mirada algo sombría- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Por alguien como…yo- Sonaba algo despectivo consigo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Eres mi mejor amigo, no, mi hermanito. Hago esto porque quiero, ¿sí? ¡Así que alégrate! ¿No querrás ir así a Paris, o si? – Toma miró atentamente la reacción del peliverde.

-¿Ah? ¿C-cómo sabes de…? Espera- Se acordó de la escena de hoy a la mañana. Él estaba hablando con alguien, con su teléfono.- ¿¡Acaso llamaron de la galería!?- Se sobresaltó

-Ajam…- Una sonrisa brotó de los labios del menor

-¿¡Y-y que dijeron!?

-Que dentro de dos días… ¡Irás a Paris! ¡Felicidades!

-¿Ah? – Tardó unos segundos en recibir la información, y pegó un brinco - ¡Lo logré! –Se abalanzó automáticamente a los brazos de su nuevo amigo –Toma, ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!

-Heh, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Ukyo – Correspondió a su abrazo inmediatamente.

Duraron unos segundos así, hasta que Toma notó que estaban más tiempo de lo normal.

-Come rápido, que debemos irnos- Exclamó, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y se servía un par de panqueques.

-¿Huh? ¿A dónde?

-Pues a comprarte ropa, a arreglarte un poco. Conseguir una cámara nueva… Ya sabes, todo para que vayas y la pases bien. Y tal vez…- Toma sonrió, pero no terminó la frase- Anda, come, come.

Ambos se apresuraron, sobre todo Ukyo, que casi se ahoga un par de veces pero trató de disimularlo. Cuando terminaron el banquete, salieron. El rubio dirigía los pasos, yendo a una tienda tras otra. Se quedó sorprendido debido a cuanta gente conocía a Toma, y lo amigable que este era con ellos, como si fueran una gran familia. Compraron absolutamente todo, bueno, él solo se encargó de comprar la ropa interior, era vergonzoso que estuviera incluso mientras veía que cosas usaría ahí abajo.

-¡Pero te digo que quiero ver el elástico! Si no se ajusta bien, entonces no servirá…- Comentó el rubio, algo frustrado, en frente del probador, del lado de afuera.

-¡Toma! Yo puedo solo…-Ukyo se encontraba solo en ropa interior, mirándose al espejo algo extrañado. Él simplemente escogía la que quería, y se la llevaba, nunca dedicó más de 5 minutos a una prenda.

-El elástico está bien, pero llévatelo en negro, es más formal – De la nada, Toma estaba asomado por la cortina, viéndolo.

-¡AH! ¡Fuera, vete, shu! – Ukyo se tapó con una mano, y con la otra, comenzó a pegarle.

-¡Ay! ¡Duele! S-solo quiero ayudarte – Salió despacio, y muy tranquilo. Hasta que se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y comenzó a sonrojarse bruscamente.

Ukyo salió después de unos segundos, esquivando la mirada del rubio, que se encontraba en la caja, como de costumbre, conversando con una mujer.

-M-me llevo estos…- Dirigió una rápida mirada a Toma, y sonrió levemente, algo sonrojado- En negro.

Pasaron varias horas. Toma prácticamente armo una valija nueva para que llevara (Y en serio, hasta compró una valija, de la mejor calidad) porque según él 'Viajará al otro extremo del mundo, deberá estar cómodo y llevar todo lo necesario'. Comieron un poco en un café cercano, lo que a Ukyo le pareció extraño, ya que no pasaron por el Meido no Hitsuki, que les quedaba a mitad de camino.

-Hoy está cerrado- Le explicó el rubio sonriendo, prácticamente como leyendo su mente- Bien, necesito decirte algo- Dijo mientras se paraba en frente suyo, bloqueándole el camino

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó algo extrañado

-Quiero que te cortes el pelo, no mucho, solo las puntas…

(30 minutos más tarde)

-¿¡SOLO LAS PUNTAS!? – Un grito llenó la peluquería

Ukyo se encontraba boquiabierto, con una expresión de horror, furia y desesperación. Su cabello, que estaba cerca de la cintura, llegaba ahora hasta sus hombros, y quién sabe si un poco más corto que eso. Tocó levemente su nuevo look, se sentía liviano. A decir verdad, el pelo largo a veces complicaba las cosas…Al ver la cara de Toma, este estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y alcanzó a leer algo proveniente de sus labios: 'Lo siento'. Cuando se paró y salieron rumbo a la casa de Ukyo, el peliverde enfrentó a su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No me digas que te enojaste… - Suspiró- El cabello tal y como lo tenías antes, te quedaba bien. Pero si debes hacer alguna presentación, deberás ajustarte un poco más a la apariencia de la gente que vive ahí

-Pero, no estoy muy convencido de que me quede bien…

-De verdad, te ves genial. No estés preocupado, ¿sí? – Rodeó con su brazo el hombro de Ukyo- Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Mientras te estaban arreglando, te compré esto – Movió su mano libre, la cual tenía una bolsa de una marca muy conocida, y además cara – Es un regalo. Me gustaría que evaluaras usarlo en la exposición, pero, ¿podrías probártelo? Ya llegamos a casa después de todo…

Ingresaron y vieron el reloj, eran alrededor de las 21:25. Algo tarde. Entre ida y vuelta se hicieron y media, y Ukyo finalizó de cambiarse. Se sorprendió al ver las prendas que Toma había elegido para él: Jeans (En su vida uso uno solo), botas claras, haciendo juego con un saco bordado del mismo color; y para terminar una bufanda lila, dándole un toque más juvenil. Al mostrárselo, quedo anonadado.

-V-vaya… Creo que hice una buena elección –Contestó algo sorprendido

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal, Toma – A decir verdad, él solo se arregló algo el cabello y colocó una chaqueta estilo militar.

-¡Gracias! – Se dio media vuelta y sacó unas llaves -¿Vamos yendo?

-¿Teníamos que ir a algún lado más? ¿A esta hora? – Estaba confundido.

-Este… A dar una vuelta -Sin decir más nada, arrastró a Ukyo hacia afuera, donde un auto los esperaba.

-¡Wow! ¿Es tuyo?

-Sí, le pedí a un amigo que lo acercara, así no caminamos-Contestó orgulloso, por los frutos de sus 2 años de trabajo.

Ambos se metieron, y el menor comenzó a conducir por un camino bastante familiar. Ukyo se limitó a no preguntar nada debido al silencio de su amigo, pero en su interior trataba de adivinar a dónde lo llevaba. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, Toma le pidió que sacara algo de la guantera, que resultaba ser una larga cinta negra. 'Colócatela', le ordenó. Y así lo hizo. Sin poder ver nada, la emoción crecía más y más, a su vez que se impacientaba. Luego de un par de cuadras, bajaron. Con algo de dificultad llegaron a la puerta, y le quitó la cinta de los ojos, a la vez que un grito lo sobresaltó

-¡SORPRESA! –Todos estaban allí: Shin, Ikki, Kent, Mine, Sawa, Rika, Luka, Waka y Lin, además de un par de conocidos más, sosteniendo un gran cartel que decía 'Felicidades'

-Ustedes…-Ukyo hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Todas las personas con las que siempre quiso estar, y se llevó tan mal en algunos mundos, estaban aquí, por él.

A medida que aplaudían, se iban acercando uno a uno a saludarlo. La primera fue Lin.

-Ukyo, me alegra mucho que hayas podido llegar a esto. Estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti, ¿No es verdad, chicos? – Todos volvieron a gritar '¡Sí!, a la vez que reían.

-Es cierto, tus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Felicidades, baka –Esta vez, Shin abrazó inesperadamente al peliverde, haciendo que este y todos se quedaran sorprendidos por la actitud.

-¡Ne, de verdad tienes talento, amigo! – Ikki exclamó contento, mientras cargaba una gran caja -¿Alguien me ayuda?

-Yo- Toma se ofreció y llevaron juntos el pesado contenido, que sonaba a vidrio.

-Gracias Toma

-Ne nada, ¡Haha! – Toma soltó una carcajada

-Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…- Algo frustrado, siguió cargando cosas junto con el rubio.

-Tengo fe en que lograrás todos tus objetivos, de verdad estoy muy contento, Ukyo-san – Kent realizó una reverencia y sonrió.

Así, todos le expresaron su cariño y buenos deseos, haciendo que fuera una de las mejores noches de su vida. Que mejor que estar en el Meido no Hitsuki, con la gente que quiere, celebrando un sueño que siempre quiso cumplir: tener buenos amigos.

-¡Espero que vengan preparados porque trajimos cosas deliciosas para comer! – Mine, al terminar de decir eso, empezó a colocar platos en las mesas, y Sawa traía algo que olía exquisito debajo de una gran bandeja.

Cada uno tomó asiento.

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Ikkyu? – Preguntó Kent, mirando hacia ambos lados

-Ne, hay que hacer un brindis ¿verdad? – De la cocina, Ikki trajo más de 6 botellas él solo, y aún había más

-Si serás ebrio, Ikki-sama – Rika puso los ojos en blanco

-Bueno –Ya con las copas llenas, todos se centraron en el peliblanco- Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que quiero felicitar a nuestro querido amigo, un futuro artista de la fotografía, por todo el esfuerzo realizado a lo largo de estos años. Lo mejor está por venir, Ukyo, ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –Chocaron copas entre sí, hasta que la voz femenina de Lin interrumpió

-Ejem…- Carraspeó una vez para hacerse notar- También, agradecer al querido organizador de esta increíble fiesta, ¡Toma! – Voltearon a ver al rubio, que estaba sorprendido. Él quería mantener en secreto que, desde que se enteró de la noticia, no paró de organizar todo para que resultara así de perfecto

-Vamos, imbécil, acepta el crédito por esto, hiciste un buen trabajo – Shin sonrió- ¡Salud por Toma el organizador y Ukyo el fotógrafo!

-¡Salud! – Nuevamente se armó un caos entre todos al querer chocar copas.

Toma permaneció algo callado y avergonzado, aunque no dejaba de disfrutar la fiesta, y la vista increíble de ver a Ukyo conversar con todos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Comieron y bebieron bastante, hasta la medianoche. Después, comenzó a sonar música a todo lo que da, haciendo que el 90% de la gente bailara de una forma alocada. Kent decidió permanecer en la cocina un rato, la música tan alta le daba dolores de cabeza. Ukyo, influenciado por Ikki, realizó una competencia de bebida junto a él. No supo por qué aceptó, tal vez por la euforia de todo el movimiento a su alrededor lo convenció, pero lo que sí tuvo en claro es que a la décima copa ya estaba mareado y balbuceando cosas inentendibles, mientras que Ikki seguía sobrio. ¿A quién se le ocurriría competir con alguien que tiene experiencia con eso?

Eran las 2:23 de la mañana y aún seguían celebrando. La mayoría estaba levemente borracho, a excepción de Ikki, Shin, al que no le gustaba el alcohol, y Lin, que con un solo trago le dio náuseas. Ukyo, en medio de la confusión y de su estado, creyó ver algo afuera y salió con su nueva cámara, decidido a sacar algunas tomas en el exterior. A su vez, algo mareado, Toma intentó seguirlo para que no le ocurriese nada. 'Tal vez se cae y se rompe la cabeza', pensó, algo preocupado, sin percatarse que él estaba en el mismo estado que el peliverde.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó Ukyo, mientras los flashs de su propia cámara iluminaban el callejón donde se había metido

-Miau- Un maullido grueso lo alarmó.

Era un precioso gato negro, con ojos verdes, que lo miraba fijamente. Maulló varias veces, como si intentase decirle algo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Se acercó lentamente, pero un sonido de latas y un insulto hicieron que el felino trepe por los tejados y huyera.

-¡Maldición! – La voz característica de Toma hizo eco en el lugar. Había chocado con unos cubos de basura al intentar ver qué sucedía – Ukyo, ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta está adentro –Arrastraba levemente sus palabras, por el efecto del alcohol.

-Solo quería ver al gato – Dijo señalando el lugar donde, ahora, no había nada

-¿Qué gato? – Toma rió – Veo que te afectó bastante la bebida, eh. –Se acercó a él y sonrió

-N-no, había uno, pero ya se fue…- Sintiéndose algo infantil, retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Te estas alejando de mí? – El rubio ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, confundido.

-¿Ah? ¡Para nada! – Por alguna razón, la mirada penetrante de Toma lo incomodaba, y mucho.

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia donde se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta, Ukyo tocó la pared con su espalda, realmente quería escapar de esa situación.

-¿Me tienes miedo acaso? –Colocó su mano izquierda en la pared, bloqueándole el camino, y su mano derecha se ocupaba de acariciar su ahora cabello corto.

-¡Ah! –Un gemido casi inaudible brotó de los labios del peliverde, haciendo que su amigo se sintiera levemente interesado en ese sonido.

-¿Te gusta que te toquen? – Enredó sus dedos y masajeó suavemente su cabello, haciendo que la respiración de Ukyo se acelere. De vez en cuando estiraba un poco para que emitiera más gemidos.

-D-detente, seguro nos están buscando…

Tratando de evadir la situación, quitó la mano de encima suyo, pero no se movió. Inconscientemente esa muestra de afecto de parte del que consideraba ahora su mejor amigo, le causo algo extraño en su interior. Era indescriptible. Cariño, aprecio… No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. 'Tal vez el alcohol me afectó demasiado' Pensó. Hasta que, la mano de Toma se posicionó en un lugar comprometedor, su entrepierna. El rubio quería comprobar lo que había pensado, y cuando colocó su mano 'ahí', sus dudas se aclararon. Al parecer, Ukyo no se percató de que aquél sentimiento era excitación...

-Vaya… ¿De verdad unas simples caricias te provocan esto? ¿O es porque soy yo? – Lo miró fijo, disminuyendo el tono de voz y peligrosamente bajando la mano hacia su prematura erección.

-Ngh… ¿A-ah? – Horrorizado, bajo la mirada y pudo notar a lo que realmente se refería. El pantalón comenzaba a ajustarle mucho, y el sonrojo que tenía no era solamente por el alcohol. Toma lo estaba provocando, y él estaba cayendo en ese juego. Colocó sus labios pegados al cuello de Ukyo, y le habló lentamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – Sin esperar respuesta, bajó el cierre del pantalón –Veo que te has puesto los boxers que te dije hoy, gracias – Depositó un leve beso en su garganta y, sin que el fotógrafo pudiese reaccionar, tomó su miembro y comenzó a realizar movimientos suaves, de arriba hacia abajo

-Ah…p-para…

Su respiración se entrecortaba más rápido, y su intento de separarlo era cada vez más débil, de a poco se empezó a sumergir en esta nueva sensación y experiencia, después de todo ambos estaban ebrios y no recordarán nada mañana por la mañana. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Toma aumentaba la velocidad, y besaba y hasta lamía el cuello de Ukyo, que se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis total, gimiendo en voz baja debido a la vergüenza, y el miedo a que alguien los viera.

-T-toma, detente, algo anda mal… - Volvió a hablar después de un par de segundos y jadeando, trató de detenerlo

-¿Qué sucede? – Seguía besando, esta vez su mentón y luego las mejillas; él también estaba excitado con tan solo verlo así. Se acercó al oído y le susurró -¿Qué, no te gusta?

-N-no, solo que… Me siento raro – Trató de explicar

-¿Raro cómo?

-Siento que voy a estallar – Dijo abrazando a Toma -¿Es normal?

-Yo me siento igual –Sonrió- ¿Acaso nunca has hecho esto? –Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero lo expresó en voz alta

-¿E-eh? – Ukyo se quedó pensando. Era verdad. A sus 24 años, él jamás se había tocado, y menos tenido relaciones. Ahora se encontraba con que el rubio era el que lo hacía por él, y lo hacía bien, demasiado. Comenzó a aferrarse más fuerte a su espalda, y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se sentía perdido, y no lograba entender por qué su amigo le causaba esto justamente ahora.

-Córrete, ya no puedes aguantar mucho más, ¿verdad?- Le dijo de forma suave y tranquila.

-L-la ropa, se ensuciará…

-De todos modos es blanca, y nadie lo notara – Aumentó nuevamente la velocidad, y, rápidamente, Toma se acercó y lo besó.

Era otra primera vez, pero ahora de ambos, besando a otro hombre. El rubio se apresuró a meter su lengua en él, y para su sorpresa, Ukyo le siguió la corriente con maestría. Comenzaron a adentrarse el uno al otro, y una batalla interna se librara en sus bocas, la cual permanecía codo a codo. Bastó con una mordida de Toma en su labio inferior para que con un fuerte gemido acabara. Su amigo sonreía, satisfecho, mirando su mano empapada con el reciente semen de Ukyo. Subió nuevamente los boxers y abrochó los jeans, a la vez que ambos jadeaban, sobre todo el peliverde, que temblaba por haber tenido su primero orgasmo. Quedaron frente con frente, y en un descuido, Toma volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso fugaz. Ukyo se sonrojo más, a medida que comenzaba a llorar, esta vez de una forma no tan positiva. Se apartó del rubio y se echó a correr por el callejón, doblando en dirección del café.

-¡Mierda! – Toma se insultó a sí mismo por haber sido tan impulsivo.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared, como estaba el mayor hace unos momentos y se dejó caer en el suelo, haciéndose miles de preguntas. Pero había una que rondaba en su cabeza desde que volvió de su viaje: ¿Qué sentía realmente por Ukyo?

* * *

**¡Chan! Eso es todo por ahora... x3**


End file.
